girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory and Topanga
"Cory and Topanga" is the relationship of Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews. Alluded History Prior To ''Boy Meets World'' Baby Love in November of 1980, Jedidiah and Rhiannon Lawrence brought their newborn daughter, Topanga, into their suburban Philadelphia home. A few months later, in early 1981, around the corner on Cumberland Street, Alan and Amy Matthews welcomed their second child, Cornelius--known as Cory--into the world. Within a year, the mothers made it a habit of wheeling their toddlers around together. By the age of two, the babies recognized each other as the best of friends. But one fateful day, when they were both four, Cory and Topanga started to see their relationship in a different light. While in the sandbox of the local park, Topanga caught the attention of another boy named Joey Hutchinson. Inexplicably, Cory found himself telling Joey that they could fly, and after pointing to the monkey bars, challenged his newfound rival to climb to the top. When the pair reached the highest they could, they discovered that they were stuck. Topanga simply said to jump off. Fearlessly, Cory took her advice and did just that, somewhat injuring himself in the process. Immediately, she rushed to his side, and despite his pain, Cory told Topanga she had "beautiful lips" and pecked her on the cheek. As the then by now totally forgotten Joey plummeted to the ground, unnoticed, Cory added that Topanga also had a "cute tush." From then on, Cory would playfully consider Topanga "The Wife." While on a field trip to the city zoo during Kindergarten, the couple first met a new kid their age, Shawn Hunter. After falling into the llama habitat while trying to impress Topanga, Cory was retrieved by the newcomer, forging a lifetime friendship between Cory and Shawn. On the day First Grade began, Mr. Feeny made the mistake of attempting to separate Cory and Topanga, and the pair reacted rather violently, mildly assaulting their teacher, while Shawn opined that the couple should be left alone and allowed to get married. The three of them spent many afternoons in the basement of the Lawrence household, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while watching classic Hanna Barbera and Warner Bros. cartoons on TV. Shawn initially convinced Cory to establish their treehouse in the Matthews' backyard as a girl-free zone, but Topanga's rather litigious response soon ended that idea. By that summer, a new sister, Morgan Matthews, had arrived, and unconsciously, Cory had begun experiencing the feelings of being ignored and neglected by his family, especially by his elder sibling, Eric. One night when Cory and Topanga were out back catching fireflies, Eric emerged from the house chanting "Cory loves Topanga!" Eager for the opportunity to impress his brother, Cory (not realizing until years later just how much he was lying) replied "Yuck! I hate her!" Desperate to reconnect with Eric by any means possible, when informed by him that having a girl as a best friend was '"icky," Cory deliberately distanced himself from Topanga, teasing her unmercifully, and even going as far as actually throwing dirt at her. While his friendship with Shawn became closer, by the start of Second Grade, Cory and Topanga had become virtual strangers. Their encounters at school, in the neighborhood, and even at Little League games were cold, completely lacking their previous warmth. Not knowing why their friendship abruptly evaporated, Topanga embraced the more eccentric aspects of her parents' hippie lifestyle. Although she would give up Little League after beaning Ricky Ferris, she would still occasionally play softball when asked by her parents. At school, she was branded into the same (anti)social peer group as Stuart Minkus, and although he was clearly infatuated with her, Topanga never had any interest in him, although she was practically the only one who ever called him by his first name. Cory would later ruefully dub the ensuing period of his relationship with Topanga during Elementary School as "The Lost Years." Other names *'Copanga' (C'/ory and T/'opanga) *'Tory '(To/panga and Co/'ry') *'Corpanga' (Cor/y and To/'panga') Moments Season 1 *In the pilot episode Cory and Topanga share a moment when Riley gets mad at them and storms out of the room. *It is mentioned that they were married for fifteen years Similarities and differences Similarities *They both went to Jefferson Elementary, John Adams High, and Pennbrook University. *They both considered Mr. Feeny as a mentor. *They have the same friends. *They are both caring, loving, and loyal to their friends. Differences *Cory has brown eyes, while Topanga has green. *Cory is male, while Topanga is female. * Cory teaches at a middle school and Topanga doesn't. Trivia *This ship was explored throughout Boy Meets World's run. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Pairings with Topanga Matthews Category:Girl Meets World Category:Boy Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Matthews Category:Interactions